Other World
by hipsterwriter99
Summary: A The Last Of Us AU, this one is intended for people who have played through the game, otherwise it would be confusing. I've created a new character with a new story. I'm planning on doing this on chapters. Well I hope you enjoy it and please comment what you liked and what you didn't. (OC x Ellie)
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through my hair, whispering softly. A peaceful moment, scarce in this times. Owen Orwell, my big brother was preparing the fireplace for tonight's dinner. My stomach growled from even thinking about food, I drooled at the thought of smelling food again.

I searched through my stuff and found the remnants of a granola bar I had been eating an hour ago, it tasted like shit but, food is food. I munched on the shitty mix of oat and cereals pasted and packed and spitted it cleaning my tongue. I swear that the next time I see one of these I am totally going to shoot it.

Owen at last managed to start a fire with two rocks, something to be respected from. Survival was an instinct that disappeared slowly and was shoved on our faces as fast as light. I should think of giving him the lighter I stole from his backpack. But seriously, I love my brother. Our father had died on us my 5th birthday. I understood and hated him at the same time. I was sad and furious also. My brother was 30 years when that happened and had had decent shooting and survival training.

My sister, Carrie was playing with a doll I found her at a toy store back at the downtown. She is only 10 years old and she is the only person I'd take a bite from an infected for.

I smelled the meat already cooking over at the fire. I approached at the rabbit and licked my dry lips. The last bottle of water was split into Owen and Carrie. The alley we were in was just a safety measure as well as a guard post. We would eat here and if we heard anything we turn off the fire with sand and put a body over the extinguished flames. At last we hide in a container.

The rabbit was at last done. I took a leg and put it right below my nose, inhale the sweet scent of roasted food, the magnificent smell of food at last, real food. I took my first bite and savored it as a glorious triumph or a good kill.

"Whoa, slow down Scott we need you alive, not choked by a rabbit's leg, hahaha" Owen joked. I tried to eat a little bit slower but the hunger would just not let me. At last something went down on to my stomach, something with an edible taste. I heard a footstep right behind me. I turned around and saw an armed man walking toward us.

"I just want to give my family some food, do you have any left." My brother lifted his Winchester automatic rifle at the head of the stranger. He shivered in fear. "I don't think you saw this children, so I'll let you turn around and leave." He upped his arms and turned around, walking slowly into pitch darkness.

"Scott bring the soil, I'll bring the body. Carrie get the horse, we are leaving." Owen ordered, and we obeyed. I turned off the fireplace and helped Carrie get our horse. She was a beautiful horse. The horse was saddled and ready to part. Owen had already placed the body. He mounted and helped Carrie up over his legs. I pulled myself up and the horse started galloping, the nights watch would cover us. But the hollow city wouldn't exactly be our friend.

"Where are we going?" Carrie asked Owen. "I'm going back to college"

* * *

><p>University of Eastern Colorado. My brother's best memories reside in that college. Here is where he met Rebecca, his first and to date unique, girlfriend. I met her and she was very nice to me, 5 years later she was taking care of Carrie like if she was mom. After dad died. About mom, that is something I won't ever talk about.<p>

It started snowing when we arrived at last. The sun was finally setting and the place was as hollow and deserted as the city we were hours ago. I heard gunshots in the distance and as we approached the sound intensified, Owen left us on the horse out in the cold sunset, I grabbed Carrie and held her between my arm, the other one was holding an old Smith & Wesson revolver, fully loaded and ready to shoot.

4 more gunshots and I started worrying about Owen. But he has told us to wait for him, besides, I also have Carrie to take care of. I stood put until I saw someone coming our way. I climbed down the horse and pulled out the gun. I hide behind a container. Waited for him or her to pass. The footsteps grew louder and louder, there were two pairs of them. I inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down and jumped out to ambush them. I saw my brother and a girl around my age walking down the entrance of the main building of the university.

She had her red hair tied in a ponytail, green and captivating eyes and blood splattered all over her pink and white hoodie. I placed the gun on my holster and got the horse with Carrie on it. Owen and the girl went down another path and I followed them until I saw mounting up on a horse of her own, or I think it was hers in that very moment and from now on.

We rode down the nearest town all while the girl kept a stern face and would give me a seriously dead look every time I sneaked a sight at her. We cleared a house from a pack of infected number 1's and moved the bodies outside and buried them under the snow. Back in a town in California, years ago, an old man taught us how to make bombs out of common medical items. Nitroglycerine and stuff. We placed a sound trap at the entrance and a mine at the back door. The windows like in most places were covered with wood planks. I slept on the couch while the girls slept on the only bedroom and Owen slept outside the room in case our guest would turn psycho on us.

We hadn't talked since we left that alley in Colorado. I dreamt of being back at California's QZ, the place was as hot as hell, mosquitoes everywhere but the place was friendly, the military were assholes, but I think that was everywhere. I was very little and Carrie wasn't even born in that time. One day the fireflies sent all that to shit. We were forced to live. Mom was with us then.

I heard footsteps down the stairs and saw it was the girl from the University. I brought myself up. "Bad night, huh?" She jumped back startled by me being up and talking. "It's okay, it's me." She turned away and continued her way to the kitchen. She took forcefully a chair from the diner and just sat there. I think I heard a sob or two. I went to take a peek at the kitchen but she wasn't there anymore. I felt a breath down my neck and a knife at the middle of my neck. "Give your gun and deactivate the mine." She menaced me with a cold voice and a little crack at the end. "I don't know what happened to you, but my family hasn't done anything to you. I can let you out, but I need this gun." I responded her. "I don't care what the fuck you want, the gun and the mine now!" She whispered violently to my ear. "Well I think you should put the gun down if you don't want a hole on your head." The sound of a gun barrel tapping her head. "I do not want to shoot you, but that is my brother you're holding there." Owen said quietly to not wake Carrie who was sleeping upstairs.

"I know you must be sad for what happened back there, but we didn't do that. Now you can either go or stay with us. It's your call." Owen was trying his best and I could sense it in his voice, he only used that tone when he was trying hard to convince someone, usually us. "I… I don't care about what you need, I am leaving and I am taking your guns now." She was starting to crack and I took the opportunity, I swung her over my head and to the ground, disarming her. I threw the switchblade to the couch and restrained her.

* * *

><p>The morning was rising sweetly. The air of pine covered the whole ghost town and I could really smell the peace on the air. My brother had found some coffee in the shelves of the kitchen. He was really good at making coffee, even if it was just black coffee.<p>

"Good morning Scott." Carrie said while rubbing her tiny pretty eyes and walking down the stairs, oblivious of last night. I drank the deliciously bitter beverage.

I opened the basement door and saw our guest sleeping under the blanket we left her. I knock on a pipe and she just lifted with her hands tied to her back. And relaxed when I saw it was just me. The light glistened on her red hair and it was beautifully distracting. "I bring you some coffee, well black coffee, would you like some?" I tried to ask the gentlest I could. "Yes, please." Her voice was dry and crackled. She was broken. "I…I'm sorry about yesterday, but it isn't as you left me much of a choice. Haha." I tried to sound the friendlier I could to approach to her. "Don't worry, I wasn't at my 100 percent yesterday." I nodded at her. "What's your name?" She asked as I was turning my back to leave. "My name is Scott Orwell, what's yours?" She responded "My name is Ellie, nice to meet you." "Same here, Ellie." And I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept on smelling the black beverage. Its odor was simply captivating, let alone the taste. Our guest had been sobbing. How did I heard it from here? I was out on the yard sitting on the snow after I closed the basement door. It was painful to hear a girl sob and knowing that you couldn't do anything about it. I left a tear or two out there.

Carrie was again playing with her doll. I enjoyed seeing her being a child. My brother and I tried to give her the best childhood we could, of course like any of us living out here she had seen her share of blood. She knew her way around a gun and was good sneaking around. My brother is strong and determined. I've seen him take a beat and come out victorious. Convince an armed man to turn around and leave. Me? I… I well, to be sincere I am dependable on my brother. I just know how to shoot a can at pointblank and perhaps miss the first shot. Hell even Carrie could kill me with her doll. I think that is one of the reasons I stick with them. Many people this days abandon their families because they have something called skills. I am plainly mediocre.

I went to the bathroom to wash my eyes with water from melted snow we gathered last night after Ellie tried to open up my neck. I took some water from a little bowl and splashed it against my face, the icy water was horrible at touch, but I felt dirt coming off my skin as I scrubbed harsh. I lifted up my face to see a beaten up face with long whitish blond hair. A faint of a small beard appeared on my chin. And circles below my green eyes. I kept on scrubbing.

"Hey Scott, about our newest member…"Owen started, "Ellie" I cut him. "What?" Putting a question mark face. "Her name, she is Ellie." "Okay, Ellie. Scott she is too dangerous to have around, we could just leave now and…" "What the FUCK do you mean leave now?! We are not letting someone tied up on a basement with nothing to eat to starve to death or to those fucking scavengers!" I was stupefied, skeptical even. My brother thought of doing something like that to a girl my age, I mean, she DID tried to cut me off, and we DID find her all stained of blood, yet it felt wrong, like it could be the most horrible mistake we could ever commit. "Scott she tried to kill you last night, I saw her kill men inside the University and was as well willing to shoot me, you saw it in her eyes, that grimness, she is lost to herself and I really doubt she is coming back." He argued, firing all his shots and hitting on the bullseye each time. I knew he was talking truth, but "she is human, and as you said she is broken, there is no way we are leaving anyone in her state to die of starvation, or killed by hunters if they found her." Nobody would talk me out of leaving her behind. "Okay, imagine that we take her with us, we are good a couple of days everything is laughter and flowers, then she snaps again, what if she threatens Carrie, what if she kills her huh? Do you think you could live with yourself after knowing you brought a murderer between us, someone that could murder our baby sister, HUH?" At this point he was yelling, but he didn't cared about it, any horde in a radius of 50 meters could come finish us up.

I heard the slight noise of the basement door moving then subtle footsteps on the deep snow. I rushed us outside to found myself with Ellie and a pack of type 4s, she was letting out a deaf scream, her mouth was wide open. They were headed towards her. One of them took one of those fucking fungal bombs and I had to lift her up and run to get her to safety. I fell just away enough for the fucking spores not to reach us. I took her hand and pulled her up, but she wasn't helping, she seemed as if she had given up. I would NOT let her give up. I brought her up and slapped her back to reality. She frowned but I gave a fuck about it, I put her hand in mine and ran as hell. "Duck" Owen shouted and we obeyed. A cylindrical tube flew right through our heads and the blast pushed us forward. One down, one to go. The thing caught my jacket and dragged me through the floor. It lifted me up and I got the chance to take my six-shot and blew the thumb off the asshole. I fell and heard something break and lost grip on my gun, leaving it laying on the floor. It brought me up with the other hand and approached his deformed, terrifying and fucked up face to mine, I felt a disgusting breath. It was crushing my face hard but a pipe made him lose its hold and I landed on my butt. My eyeball was hurt and I was bleeding from my cavity. It was all blurry, I just heard thump after thump after thump. A scream, a high-pitched one drummed against my ears.

I saw a dash of red hair, of a little girl bringing down a monster twice her size. The monster's arm went limp, but it smashed her against the wall leaving her unconscious. It was approaching her, coming for the kill. I crawled to the Smith & Wesson as fast as I could, every second I didn't had the gun meant another second she was in risk. Every inch felt like a kilometer. I felt the cold handle of the gun and placed my index on the trigger and shoot the remaining five bullets to the back of the infected. Then I heard gunshots that hit on it. Once, twice, a third and a fourth. And then it fell. Owen shot his Winchester. He brought me back to my feet. But I couldn't see correctly and the pain started to set in. "C'mon kid, we need to go. Get up on the horse." "What about Ellie?" "I'll wake her up, now get on her horse."

Owen led me to the horse and helped me up to it. Our most recent addition went up and rode us away.

We were out on what used to be a roadway but now it is just a forest with rocks in between. The snow was falling gently on my swollen eye. I was leaning on Ellie's back. Awkward as it may sound I wasn't feeling so great after I broke my arm and damaged my eye this severely. Owen was leading us to somewhere where I could get patched up. "Okay, stop." He jumped off the horse. "I'll go see if nobody, or nothing is around here. Carrie, come with me," Owen handed her a gun, my gun, "you two, wait for us here." He turned around and started off but he turned himself and said, "take care of him, please." Then both of them left.

"You can stop leaning on my back, don't get so cuddly," she said, "come on get off." Ellie laid my back on the horse. She got off and tried helping me down, emphasis on trying. I fell on my good arm. I smelled the winter forest, felt the snow under me, cold, a refreshing cold. Ellie got me up on my feet. "I… have some bandages on my backpack." We had been running from the house ever since those type 4s attacked, we weren't able to bandage my eye or put a tourniquet on my arm. She brought the bandages back and I sat down on a tree stump that was near. She kneeled in front of me and started covering my eye.

"Thank you," I said trying to start up a conversation, "for back at the house." "I was just paying you back for carrying me up when those bloaters appeared." "Bloaters?" "That's how we called them." "Who's we?" Her expression changed suddenly and knew I shouldn't pushed forward anymore. back"I'm sorry, it's evident you do not want to talk about it, so I'll leave that at peace."

The forest was calm, peaceful. Carrie walked alongside me. "What do you think of Ellie?" Carrie brought me back to reality. "That girl… I don't know." I really couldn't come up with anything about her, she was as closed to herself as she wanted, or so it seems to me. "It seems Scott likes her, I mean like she trusts her. Owen, what are we going to do, do you think she will come with us to Canada?" Rumor had it the infection was less severe there, that there wasn't as much concentration of infected and the environment was peaceful. I knew it was crazy to follow a weak-hunch. But I want our family to live as peacefully as possible. "I doubt it, unless she doesn't have anywhere to go." She still poses a bit of a threat, but after she lunged at that thing back there to save Scott, I was shocked. I was terrified that I couldn't find my Winchester but at last I found it in time to save her. She saved him even though it meant putting herself at risk. "Well I like her." Carrie said, and I am starting to think I am taking the likes of her.

"Ouch," I growled "that hurt, could you be a little bit more careful, I might lose an eye here." "Ha-bloody-ha, I'll try." The snow felt on her tiny nose and on her beautiful red hair. "Okay iiiiit's done, check it." I pressed my palm against my eye socket to feel the pain, even though I knew it was there, just to remind myself I wasn't eyed. "Now what?" I asked. "Now what, what?" "You know, what are we supposed to do?" "You're asking the worst person you could have asked." "Well unless the tree is going to respond me I'd bet nobody else can answer me. So where are you going? Cause I doubt you are staying with us but if you stay there would be no problem with," God why am I rambling so much stupidity and why can't I bring myself to a stop, "us. Yet again I'm sure you have a plan." "Do you ever ramble as stupidly as that?" "Sorry." "I am not staying, I got business elsewhere." "Wow, that sound so mature for a girl your age." "Fuck you." "That sounds more like it." We both laughed, and even though every last bit of this was stupid I enjoyed it.

"I know all of you mean well, you are really nice but I must go." "No worries, I can't make you stay," _although I wished I could. _"What happened back at the university, why were you all covered with blood?" She kept silent from that moment until Owen and Carrie came back


End file.
